


Settling Down

by starksinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: Abraham asks Daryl if he would ever settle down.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 62





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Continuin' to post some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here!
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

“How long do you think Rick and Michonne been uggin’ bumplies?” 

Daryl peered over to Abraham sitting across the room from him, his fingers playing with the necklace on his neck made from a broken tail light.

“I don’ know,” he grumbled, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You ever think about it?” Abe grinned, walking up to Daryl as he noticed the archer shift nervously on his feet. “Settlin’ down?” 

Daryl’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, his eyes flickering away. “You think shit’s settled?”

“I don’t think it’s ever gonna be,” Abe groaned, roughly rubbing at his tired eyes. “You wouldn’t wanna hunker down with Y/N?” 

Controlled silence filled the room.

“We ain’t nothin’ like that.”

“That’s some hunk’a bullshit’f I’ve ever heard it,” Abraham scoffed. “Y’all are always some snuggly sons o’ bitches with each other.”

“We ain’t like that,” Daryl repeated. He anxiously began picking at the dead skin on his fingers. 

“I ain’t gonna push it,” Abraham yielded. “But I seen them eyes y’all look at each other with.”

“Thought ya weren’t gonna push it?” The wobbly floor quickly sparked Daryl’s interest as he pressed the tip of his foot against the old wood. “It ain’t nothin’ like that.”

Daryl finds peace in keeping his love for Y/N private. He enjoys sneaking into her bed in the dead of night and burying his face in the crook of her neck — holding her close, keeping her safe. He relishes in the sound of her laugh as he teasingly nips at her exposed skin when they lie with each other, completely separate from the world. He likes looking at her without his gaze being scrutinized by the others: his stare somehow signifying the amount of love he has for her. His love for her is theirs and theirs alone. 

He can’t remember how many times he’s pictured it: the two of them growing old together, making a real life out of a world with the dead. In a world of trepidation, running, and killing — he’d give anything to settle down with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was short n' sweet xx hope ya somewhat enjoyed that! be safe! <3


End file.
